


Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1074]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Bishop's attempts to matchmake each other with Gibbs come to a head as Gibbs gets confused and thinks they're playing kinky games with each other and him.





	Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/09/2002 for the word [quondam](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/09/quondam).
> 
> quondam  
> Having been formerly;former; sometime.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), and [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version

Tony and Gibbs stared at each other. Gibbs because he was waiting for an answer to his question and Tony because he didn’t know how to answer Gibbs’ question without revealing the full extent of the ruse he had going with Bishop.

After watching the staring match for a few minutes with Tony opening and closing his mouth with no words coming out, Bishop finally interrupted, “It’s a game we play to improve our skills. Tony forgets that one of the rules is not in front of company, so really you should consider it a compliment that Tony considers you more than company. I dare say, he thinks of you as family even.” 

Tony snorted. It was clear that Bishop was not a quondam undercover operative. That lie was terrible. Bishop just raised her eyebrow, practically daring Tony to call her on her lie.

Tony shook his head and sat back down. He’d finally had enough time to think to come up with a plausible explanation. “While it’s true we do play that game when we’re alone to keep up our skills, in this case I was actually thinking of you, Gibbs.”

“What?” Gibbs brow wrinkled in confusion as he stared between Bishop and Tony, unsure as to what exactly was going on.

“It’s clear that you and Bishop have some things you need to talk out. I was simply trying to make it easier for you to have that conversation.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Bishop, daring her to counter this move.

Bishop glared at Tony, before adopting a sugary sweet voice, “Honey, you know trying to force Gibbs to talk about things he’s not ready to talk about never works out well for anyone. If Gibbs wants to sit by you, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Normally, nothing made Gibbs uncomfortable, but he had to admit this whole conversation was confusing and being the center of it made him extremely uncomfortable. “I think it’s best if I just go.” Gibbs nodded towards the door, trying to leave without making it seem like he was running away even though he knew that was exactly what he was doing.

Bishop increased her glare at Tony, “Now, you’ve chased our guest away. Fix it!” Bishop hissed, leaving the room so that the two could talk privately, though she didn’t expect that to fix anything. Tony was clearly being exceedingly blind and not understanding Gibbs feelings towards him. She may have to actually talk with Tony about his misunderstandings in order to set him up with Gibbs, but that would be a last resort. 

Tony blushed. It was rare for Bishop to actually turn some sort of ire on him. He hurried after Gibbs to stop him from leaving. 

It may be a fake marriage, but he didn’t want Bishop pissed at him for days to come either. “Gibbs, wait!”

Gibbs slowly turned around to face Tony. “I really think it’s best if I go, Tony. I’m not interested in whatever kinky games you’re playing with your wife.” Gibbs spat out bitterly.

Tony blinked astonished not only with Gibbs assumption, but also with the bitterness he could clearly hear. “Look, you’ve got this all wrong. There’s nothing kinky going on here.”

Gibbs snorted. “I don’t really care what you’re doing with your wife, Tony.”

Tony frustrated and annoyed, yelled, “That’s just it. I’m not doing anything with my wife.”

“What?” Gibbs stared, utterly confused. “Your problems in the bedroom are your own business. Don’t drag me into them.”

“OMG!” Tony banged his head against the wall. This talk really wasn’t going at all like he expected and he didn’t know how to get it back on track. “Bishop!” Tony yelled.

Bishop stopped when she heard Tony’s yell and quickly followed his voice to where he and Gibbs were with her gun at the ready. Raising an eyebrow at Tony, she realized there was no threat. Putting her gun away again, she waited for clarification as to why Tony had called her.

“I.. You… He…” Tony fumbled for words gesturing between the three of them at a loss as to explain what had just happened in his conversation with Gibbs and what he needed from Bishop. Usually, a smooth talker, Tony just couldn’t figure out how to explain to Gibbs without a whole other set of repercussions. 

Bishop looked between the two men, taking in Gibbs’ uncomfortable body language and Tony’s unusual lack of words. Turning to Gibbs for an explanation as Tony clearly wasn’t capable of giving on, Bishop raised an eyebrow at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked even more uncomfortable at that. “Really. I should just go and let you sort out your marital problems on your own.”

Bishop’s face wrinkled in confusion, wondering what the heck had happened to give Gibbs that impression. “Stop.” Bishop ordered. “Both of you, back to the TV room. No one’s leaving until we sort out what is clearly a misunderstanding.”

With an expression a bit like a kicked puppy, Tony shuffled his way back to the TV room. Gibbs glanced between the two of them even more confused, now. Communication was never his best subject, but this didn’t seem like normal behavior for someone having marital problems like Tony had made it sound. Intrigued in spite of himself, Gibbs followed Bishop back to the TV room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
